Weight of Loss
by DarkFireofAngelsSouls
Summary: What if Harry actually went berserk on Bellatrix after Sirius' s death? Not a Slash/ No Romance here. This is rate M just to be safe.


This isn't happening.

Harry stood shocked. In the vile, wet, stone room that held that god forsaken Veil.

The flashes and sparks of curses zoomed around him, skimming his clothes and breezing through his hair, but no notice was given.

"SIRIUS!"

"It's all over." Harry thought dumbly, staring as the last of his family fell backwards into oblivion.

His vision started to cloud in darkness, his heart freezing to stone, shock reaping hell on his brain.

Arm's wrapped around him and a patch of tears formed onto his shoulder. The world faded back as Harry realized,"Moony?"

A gruff and cracked voice of his parent's friend answered in his ear,"I'm here, I'm so sorry Cub. I'm going to get you out of-"

He couldn't finish the sentence before a bright green flash rammed into him. It spun him away from Harry, causing the boy to turn and see the caster.

Sadness and loneliness lapped at Harry in the back of his mind, pushing the ocean aside, Harry focused on the person who ended his family.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. " Harry all but hissed as the said witch cackled in glee.

The hatred and desire to rip the witch apart, overpowered his rational thinking. She is very skilled, Voldemort's right hand, and He a Light Wizard, it's morally wrong to kill. All was ignored by the now alone boy, The Boy Who Lived, heir to the Potters and Blacks.

Harry didn't care, not about fame, nor money, nor even defeating the Dark Lord. All he cared for was to cause pain onto the one that hurt him the most.

Said woman let off a shriek of joy, turned tail, and raced away.

All advanced thoughts were not operational, only primal motor functions and intense rage.

A roar ripped itself out of his throat. He streaked after her, working off of instinct above all others.

His vision was cloudy again, but he could still make out shapes and movement. Thoughts hurled around his subconscious, mainly dark images of Bellatrix's mangled body, but the sadness and horror of his GodFather's and basically Uncle's death roamed as well. Guilt and blame was just under the surface.

Upon reaching the main area of the Ministry of Magic, Harry screamed,

"CRUCIO!"

Lestrange screamed in pain and fell flat on her face, blood and specks of bone flying out her nose.

Harry held the spell for 30 seconds before lifting it.

Lestrange cackled, spitting blood everywhere,

"Awww." She let of a grin, showing off her red and yellow stained teeth.

"Is the Lil Baby Potter angry?" Another round of insane laughter burst out.

"That I killed the embarrassment of the Blacks, and his werewolf freak? "

A twinkle lit in Harrys eye, but with a inhuman gleam to them,

"CRUCIO!"

Another 30 seconds of hell tore at Bella, her screams brought a sick joy to Harry.

Coughing up more blood as it ended, Bellatrix lifted her wand to curse Harry.

Harry simply flicked his wand and growled,

"Lacero."

Bella shrieked in pain and shock as her hand was sliced off.

The hand in question rolled in between her and Harry.

Another flick and snarl,

"Deletrius."

Her body part and wand, instantly disintegrated.

"Incendio."

And her stump was burned, causing extreme pain but keeping her alive, after all, Potter wasn't finished.

The fog had vanished, his mind was clear, though he still was only focused on her. He didn't care about the light nor his friends.

He switched his wand hands, leaving his right hand free. This was dangerous simply because it's easier for wizards to push magic through their main hand.

He pointed his wand at his hand and spoke the incantation, "Duro."

His fist turn to stone.

Flicking his wand at Lestrange he hissed,

"Alarte Ascendare!"

Her body shot into the air, nearly reaching the top before Harry casted another spell.

"Carpe Retractum."

A long rope of light burst from his wand and wrapped around Bellatrix, just under her chest.

A dark smirk slide on Harry's face as he cocked his right fist back, and flicked his wand to him.

Lestrange flew at him, using skills gained from long hours of Quidditch, Harry rammed his fist into her stomach. Drawing out blood and tears as she slammed down on the floor.

A simple Finite canceled the stone and rope.

Walking behind, Harry grabbed the filth's hair and pulled, bringing her to her knees.

He pressed his wand to the side of her neck and leaned down to her hair.

His lips brushing against her lope, he bite it roughly but not enough to draw blood, growling some of the last word's she will her,

"Ever wondered what it would be like for the Cruciatus to turn you mental?"

Pure unadulterated fear shown in the witch's eyes, straightening up, with a dark grin in place Harry said, the word with honest joy.

"CRUCIO!"

He held her like that for 5 minutes, holding her up by the hair the entire time, she was screaming for her Lord while clawing at her mark.

He lifted the curse when her screams stopped and she went limp.

She mind was broken, her reason for life destroyed when Tom didn't appear.

Harry only had to wait for a few minutes before Riddle apparated a few feet in front of him.

Riddle was in mid rant when he spotted the two.

"It's just a bunch of obnoxious teenagers and you have the gall to call me…" He broke off taking in the scene of Harry's insane grin and Bella's soulless eyes.

"Potter!" Voldemort started angered at the site, when Harry softly said.

"You can have her back Tom, I got the payment of revenge for Sirius, Remus, and the Longbottom's. I believe she will make a good stress relief for your Death Eaters. "

Harry shoved the vile witch off him and strode over to Riddle.

Voldemort started to shout and make threats when Harry stopped by lifting his wand.

Harry's eyes shined with hatred, loneliness, and darkness. The Power he knows not wasn't love or friendship,it was the very thing he claimed to be the master off.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The disgusting light shot from Harry and slammed into Tom, immediately following lines of green fire flew from him. Riding the connection of the soul, killing all of Voldemort forever.

Harry allowed the tears to fall, he had no one left, there was no reason to care on. Ignoring the flash of fire, Harry directed his wand onto himself and spoke his last words and last spell.

"Avada Kedavra."

And that was the scene Dumbledore found, Bellatrix Lestrange mindless like her victims, The Dark Lord proven to be mortal. And a boy, who had to lose it all, to be a hero.

The Boy Who Lived, died at the hands of fate, for the weight of loss, even the Chosen One, couldn't lift.

Hello! Thanks for reading this dark Fanfic. I was reading the 5th book (my least favorite.) for ideas on another story when this came to mind.

I didn't make up any of the spell's, I used google (hehe.).

If you enjoyed please review! It helps my small writer ego. If you have criticism I would love for you to review as well.

Until next time.

-Soul


End file.
